netbsd_atarittfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic post-install
Getting started #Boot up and log on as root. #vi /etc/ttys #Disable ttyE0 and ttyE1 ##Note these are the ones with the upper-case E. #Save the file and exit vi. #If you're behind a proxy, add the proxy information to root's .profile and /etc/skel/.profile: ##export ftp_proxy=http://[proxy name]:port ##export http_proxy=http://[proxy name]:port #Add a user for yourself: "useradd -m -G wheel username" #passwd username #Configure sshd. ##vi /etc/rc.conf ##Edit the sshd line to be: sshd="YES" sshd_flags="-g 9999" ###To type a double-quote on the Atari keyboard, press @. This won't be an issue when you're connected via ssh. ###The -g option is important, otherwise ssh connections will time out. ###sshd will initially take an hour or so to start up while it generates keys. This only happens once though. ###You can now use an ssh client to connect to the TT030. Note that it takes a few minutes to get to a login prompt, but after that the session is very responsive. ###Rekeying happens every once in a while and freezes the client for a minute or so. To prevent this, at the client, set "Max minutes before rekey" and "Max data before rekey" to unlimited. In PuTTY, these options are in the Connection-->SSH-->Kex options and the values should be '0'. Similarly, move "Diffie-Hellman group 1" to be the top item on the key exchange algorithm selection policy list. Of course these changes will lower the security value of SSH to some degree, but at least it's better than telnet. ##Save the file and exit vi. #Enable clock synchronization as necessary. ##vi /etc/rc.conf ##Under the ntpdate and ntpd lines, add: ###ntpd_chrootdir="/var/chroot/ntpd" ##Save the file and exit vi. #Enable the dhcp client. ##vi /etc/rc.conf ##Ensure a fully qualified hostname is set. (Eg: hostname=tt030.foo.bar) ##Comment out the defaultroute line. ##Save the file and exit vi. ##vi /etc/ifconfig.XXX (Where XXX is the interface name. Eg: ifconfig.le0) ##Add: ###dhcp ##Comment out the line configuring a specific IP address. ##Save the file and exit vi. ##vi /etc/hosts ##Comment out the line configuring a specific IP address. ##Save the file and exit vi. #Disable various unnecessary options otherwise enabled by /etc/defaults/rc.conf. ##vi /etc/rc.conf ##Add: ###ccd=NO ###raidframe=NO ###cgd=NO ##Save the file and exit vi. #To enable optimized builds with pkgsrc / make: ##vi /etc/mk.conf ##Add: ###CFLAGS+=-Os -m68030 -m68881 -fomit-frame-pointer ###CXXFLAGS=${CFLAGS} ##Save the file and exit vi. #If you did a cross-build, replace the ATARITT kernel with the more customized ATARIKERN previously built. ##cd / ##mv netbsd netbsd.old ##ftp to the VM created for the cross-build, log in as the non-root user, and get /usr/obj/sys/arch/atari/compile/ATARIKERN/netbsd #Reboot with "shutdown -r now". Note: Consult AFTERBOOT(8) for further useful information. Chapter 5 of the NetBSD Guide is also a helpful reference for post-install tasks. Notes *The installation steps Post installation steps described in the NetBSD/atari INSTALL document are helpful. *You can image the drive on a PC using SelfImage. Before imaging, you can zero out all unused space on the drive to make the image as small as possible: dd if=/dev/zero of=/zerofile bs=5242880 rm /zerofile Note: Also see "How to Improve Your Compression Ratios" in the SelfImage documentation. *The TT030 will boot just fine headless and without a mouse and keyboard. *Currently, the best way I'm aware to make the floppy motor turn off is to leave a floppy in the drive during boot. Or you can do this: #Put a MSDOS floppy in the drive. #mount_msdos /dev/fd0 /mnt #umount /mnt *Random note on Ghostlink though it's no longer documented as an install mechanism... You can't run apps (ex: loadbsd.ttp) off of a Ghostlink drive, but you can use files. So for example, you can use loadbsd.ttp on a floppy to boot a kernel image off of a Ghostlink drive. One Ghostlink-related caveat regarding serial devices... In some cases the serial console code can kick in if you've got something plugged into one of the serial ports. The Ghostlink scenario does work in some cases (I think when you're not using the serial console for the Ghostlink null modem). I'll dig into this more and post specific info at some point in the future, but for now just be aware that if your boot fails immediately (a black screen with some lines), disconnect anything plugged into the serial ports and try booting again.